FreeFall: A Sacrifice Of Time
by Lady Elrothiel Freefall
Summary: Lady Elrothiel. it was a long time ago now, and so many years have passed. Many still speak of her many still remember her. Those that were able to meet her knew that they would never forget her. Read and Review!!!
1. A Journey Begins

Author notes- due to many people flaming about my first attempt at a story I have decided to rewrite it, here it is. From now on flamers will be used to roast Legolas I can see it now! Legolas slowly burning to death from flamers! Suggestions will be greeted but so long as they are kind suggestions on my part!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything of Tolkien's although I like to dream I do, especially Elrond!  
  
FREEFALL: A SACRIFICE OF TIME!  
  
Chapter One. A Journey Begins!  
'Im Elrothiel O Lorien, Nai Tiruvantel ar Varyuvantel I Valar.'  
  
A greeting many remember as Lady Elrothiel's. But that was a long time ago now, and so many years have passed. Many still speak of her many still remember her. Those that were able to meet her knew that they would never forget it. Not many that had did.  
  
I will not say more! Elrothiel will tell you the rest!  
  
I stood staring into nothing, I thought of the day ahead. I did not move the ebony hair that blew across my face, nor did I notice it.  
  
A slight rustle from a bush announced my fathers' presence; I turned to look at him.  
  
My father was Haldir, Chief March warden of Lorien, he had married my mother, Galadriel, many years ago and she had given birth to me. The strain on their relationship had been too much and so they both had agreed to separate. My mother met Celeborn and they had a daughter, my half sister, Celebrian.  
  
I smiled at my father and then turned to look into the river.  
  
'Father, although you say nothing, I know that you are feeling guilty,' I turned back to him, 'it comes of you and everyone near you is able to sense it.'  
  
'Daughter, I do not want to force you to go to Rivendell,' he walked up to me and placed a hand upon my shoulder, 'but I only feel it best for you, you will be able to meet many others there.'  
  
'But I wish to stay here, yet I do wish to go to Rivendell for I have never been there!' I walked away from my father, 'I mean no disrespect father, I will go but I only wish to go for a short time.'  
  
'Elrothiel, before you retire to your room for the night I have some news which will please you.' I stopped walking and looked at him, 'I will be travelling with you tomorrow and your mother has given you permission to use her horse, Malian.'  
  
I nodded and walked to my room. On the bed were many dresses, I looked at them and decided that I would leave it to the morning. I climbed onto the bed and lay on the side, which was not home to many dresses.  
  
I awoke to my fathers voice; I could hear the birds outside and many horses walking by. I sat up and found that all of my dresses had been packed. I stood up and dressed. I placed my dark blue dress on, which I used for travelling. It had a small slit in the front and back but still covered the legs,, I wore breeches underneath with black boots.  
  
'Father?' I said exiting my room, 'would it be wise to pack a cape within the saddle pack?'  
  
'Yes, if you give it to celadon then he will do that for you!'  
  
I handed my cape to a Celadon, he had blonde hair and was well muscled. I used to like him until I found out that he was seeing someone already. I walked over to Malian, he was a grey stallion, my mother used him often but had never let me ride him. As I mounted him I felt him shift slightly, I looked over to my father, who had mounted already, and gave him a worried look. Upon Malian I felt small and fragile but tried not to show it. My father trotted up beside me and we walked out of Lorien, celadon and a few others followed. I looked at many of the males that travelled with us, they either carried a bow and quiver or they carried swords, my father carried both. He believed that you could never be too careful.  
  
I looked ahead, as we exited the forest and took the path of Rohan to Rivendell.  
  
We had been travelling for many days now. We had now finished journeying the path along Dunland. And were reaching the river Loudwater. Our pace had quickened and we were now going at a steady canter.  
  
I could not help but keep glimpsing at Celadon; he seemed upset and would not talk to anyone. I cantered to his side leaving my father.  
  
'How do you fair this day, Celadon?'  
  
He looked at me and then continued to look ahead. He did not answer.  
  
'We have been friends for many years now and since you have dome back from the war you have not been yourself, what is wrong?'  
  
'It be best that you not know, you would only pity me and I do not need it.'  
  
'I would not pity you if you asked me not to, I only want to know what troubles your mind!'  
  
The riders in front and slowed to a walk and then finally halted. We were obviously going to camp here for the night. We dismounted and settled down, I had watched Celadon walk away from me, I became angry with him. I followed him away from the camp; he was collecting water when I had caught up with him.  
  
'Are you going to ignore me for the rest of your life?'  
  
'I do not do it by mean! You would not understand!'  
  
'Then tell me what I would not understand!'  
  
He voice raised as he stood up and turned to tower over me, ' I watched Nienna be murdered in front of me, I could not save her, we were betrothed.' I looked up and him and took a step back. I would have said something but I could not talk.  
  
Pain like no other shot threw my side. Concern filled Celadon's face, I looked down at my side and saw an arrow protruding from me. I took a look back at Celadon and fell. He ran forward and grapped me, he ran back with me in his arms.  
  
I looked behind us and saw many Orc running after us. As we reached the camp other elves stood up in alert. They grabbed all weapons and those with bows shot down those on the front line, they kept coming and we finally had to mount our horses and gallop from them.  
  
Celadon handed me to my father, who looked worriedly at me. He called for his horse and placed me upon him.  
  
I heard a horn blow and then minutes later, I heard it again. My father had run off to help the others.  
  
I heard many horses approaching and from across the river appeared many horsemen with Archers upon their backs. They galloped towards us and aided my father and other men in battle. I felt hands around my waist as something tried to grab me. I kicked out but missed. I screamed out and heard an arrow pass my head; it hit the Orc behind me. I fell down hitting my head hard on a rock. My vision became blurry; a shadow appeared in front of me, it was an elf.  
  
'Who are yo.' I slowly slipped into darkness before I could finish my words. 


	2. Healing

Sorry it's taking me so long to update but with exams and performances my life right now is really hectic not to mention that my friend recently gave birth. Which to her I congratulate on having a beautiful girl who she named 'Lantaraana (surname is Centenary) she got the name from one of Elvenprincessoflegolas's stories (My Everything)! Any way enough about that im sure you probably are skipping the author notes and going straight to the story so without further ado I give you chapter TWO! Oh and im putting this in every story but im am so mad/crazy (understatement) but I met BILLY BOYD and I have the photos to prove it! He's so great! He's really cute but although he plays a hobbit he is still taller then me! I know it's meant to be prospective stuffs but hobbits only being 3'4" makes me feel tall!  
  
FreeFall: A Sacrifice Of Time  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I woke up to the feeling of someone watching me. I tried to look up to see who it was but was greeted by a hand to the shoulder pushing me back down.  
  
'Lay still, you need to rest,' the voice was not familiar, I did not panic for I could tell that he was an elf, 'do not worry yourself you are in the house of Elrond and your needs will be taken care of.'  
  
'Who are you? And where is my father?'  
  
'Your father is in another room tending to his wounds.' He spoke in a gentle tone almost soothing to the mind.  
  
'Is he hurt severely? What of Celadon? And the others?'  
  
'My lady, do not trouble yourself further with the worries of others when it is you who should be more concerned.'  
  
'Why? What has happened to me?'  
  
'You do not know?'  
  
'I only remember being shot in the side and then blacking out! And many orcs chasing us!'  
  
'Your wound is that from an arrow piercing your side, your father merely has bruises and scratches and the others are well.'  
  
I rested my head back down on the pillow, 'my name is Elrothiel freefall, am I in Rivendell?'  
  
'Yes you are my lady.'  
  
'Please call me Elrothiel.' I laughed but stopped when I felt a stabbing pain in my side.  
  
'It would be best for you not to move or laugh, your wound needs time to heal.'  
  
'Really? I would not have guessed that.' I replied in a joke, he laughed and then walked out the room. Immediately after he left celadon ran in.  
  
'Elrothiel!' he ran to my side and grabbed my hand, 'I was so worried, I did not want my last words to you to be me yelling at you.'  
  
'Do not worry celadon, it was not your fault I provoked you to.'  
  
'Elrond states that you are doing well and will be ready to move about within seven days.'  
  
'You make it sound so short a time when in fact it is an entire week, far too long for me to be shut up in here.' I placed my hand down in front of me and fumbled with the sheets.  
  
'What is on your mind?' he looked sympathetically into my eyes.  
  
'I am sorry about Nienna, but perhaps she is with the Lady Nienna now,' I sounded quite childish and did not realise until I had said it, 'Sorry Celadon, if you do need anything I am here for you.I for see that I will be shut in this room for seven days!'  
  
We both laughed not noticing the person who stepped into the room, 'it is nice to see my daughter laughing once again,' he beamed a smile at me and I stopped laughing instead I placed a huge smile upon my face and would have leapt out of the bed but Celadon caught me in time, 'Elrothiel, as your father and on behalf of your mother.knowing that she would usually force you do stay here, well anyway, I must tell you that you are restricted to bed rest.'  
  
'But.!' I started.  
  
'No buts, you will remain here until Elrond gives you the all clear.'  
  
'He was in here earlier, he was.cute.' I quickly put in.  
  
My father raised his eyebrows almost to the top of his forehead, 'Cute?'  
  
'Yeah, he was sweet and treated me really well.' Celadon looked at me oddly and then shook his head.  
  
'I have heard this description to many times from your half sister, Celebrian but of someone else.' He laughed, stood up, bowed his head and exited the room still laughing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It had been four days, agonising and slow. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I was disobeying my fathers 'orders'.  
  
I looked over the balcony, and viewed in awe the beauty of Rivendell. I smiled and leant against the railing.  
  
'You are restricted to bed rest for another three days!' a smooth but serious tone sounded behind me, I turned in shock but wished I had not for pain shot through my side, I clenched my side and shut my eyes tighter.  
  
I felt an arm wrap around my waist and help me walk to the bed, once I was leant against the back of the bed the pain ceased and I was able to open my eyes. I expected it to be my father as he and celadon were the only ones that had been visiting me, I had not seen any others for 2 days, and it was Elrond.  
  
He smiled down at me and I forced a smile back, 'I.I wanted to see outside and feel air against my skin again, sorry.'  
  
'You may do that when you are better, now I have come to check your wound.' He shifted my tunic to have a look at my side, every now and then turning to smile at me.  
  
'Is it that bad?' I joked.  
  
'Your are actually healing a lot faster then usual at this rate you will be able to start walking about tomorrow.' Happiness filled me, finally I would be able to get out and do things.  
  
'Thank you!' I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him; he hesitated at first but then returned the gesture.  
  
'You are welcome.' He smiled pulling back and walking out the room, 'also, I have discussed it with your father and the both of you are invited to my celebration, which is within TWO days.' He placed emphasis on the two, meaning that I would have to hurry up and HEAL!  
  
I smiled at him and he exited.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I know it wasn't long but I haven't had enough time recently to write many of my stories, we became seriously stuffed with the arrangements with something but I wont bore you with it, I had to sit through 5 hours of a meeting to hear about it I don't think you need to! Anyway please hit the Review button, its very pretty colour don't ya think? Oh and im still looking for a new BETA! So please I need someone anyone with possible references! No only kidding I need someone who has well English stuff. Like me!!! Okay maybe not! Okay then see ya'll very soon! 


End file.
